


Allure

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [31]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Lapdance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Baekhyun's always up for a night in, especially when his husband wants to put on a performance.





	Allure

Baekhyun stepped into their bedroom, closing the door behind him. His eyes told him the truth, but his imagination created the setting as a high end club. The lamps around the room were covered with scarves, creating a scarlet, warm ambiance alongside the music softly filtering in from Kyungsoo’s phone sitting on their dresser.

It was easy enough to sink into the armchair from their living room and lose himself in the scene, despite the scratch of his dress shirt and tie. He hadn’t worn them in over a year and was reminded exactly why he skipped out on white collar work years ago.

Lost in his thoughts, Baekhyun almost missed the bathroom door opening across from him. He caught a flash of their shower curtain before that door too was closed. It was impossible then to look at anything besides his husband.

Kyungsoo was in nothing but little black shorts that clung to the plush of his hips and thighs, cupping and showcasing his cock. Baekhyun’s gaze traveled lower, to the peek of bare thigh highlighted by the garters attaching his stockings to the shorts.

Forcing his focus back up was a challenge, but he rewarded with the smooth expanse of his husband’s thick torso, vision catching on the pretty white cuffs on each of Kyungsoo’s wrists. The final touch of the black bowtie was the cherry on top, or so Baekhyun assumed until he looked up to see the other man’s face. The low light of the room caught his plush, glossed lips and how pretty and wide his eyes looked lined.

Baekhyun almost fell out of character and just tugged the other man down to ravish him. When Kyungsoo said that their Frisky Friday this week was going to wreck him, he hadn’t nearly been expecting this much. His husband was always a step ahead, setting the bar so high Baekhyun felt dizzy from the altitude.

How long he just stared, Baekhyun didn’t know, but he had forgotten the smooth lines he was going to give his wealthy businessman character. He nearly forgot how to breathe the moment his husband started to saunter, fucking actually _sauntered_ , over to him.

“Evening.” Kyungsoo’s voice had a sultrier lilt to it, a touch softer than his conversational tone. “So you wanted a dance?”

Baekhyun fell back into character, resting an elbow on the arm of the chair and pretending to be bored. Seeing as he was anything but, his acting should have been applauded. “I’d like a little more than that or I wouldn’t be here.”

Kyungsoo seemed prepared for this, almost too gracefully sliding onto his lap. “I figured as much. And they say romance is dead.”

“And buried. Like how I want my cock in you. But you’re going to have to earn it.” Baekhyun smirked, tapping his index finger against his own lip. “Think you can handle that?”

His husband didn’t falter, rolling his hips down, hands braced on the back of the chair for leverage. “And then some, sir.”

The addition of the title sent an extra thrill up his spine, a little added power into their scene. His cock was already aching in the confines of his dress pants, but he played liar a little longer. Baekhyun grunted, tilting his head back as if this was a pathetic attempt instead of perfection.

The other man’s response was outright grinding down against him, letting out the breathiest little noise as he slid one of his hands into his own hair. Baekhyun’s cock jumped and he couldn’t look away any longer. His husband bit his lip, riding his lap like he was chasing an orgasm from the friction alone.

“Fuck.” Baekhyun gripped the arms of the chair. “That’s it. Look at you fucking go.”

Groaning, Kyungsoo met his gaze, smirking down with a confidence that was far too arousing. “Have I fucking earned it yet, _sir_?”

Baekhyun rocked his hips up, delighted when Kyungsoo pitched forward, head resting on his shoulder. “I’d rather have your mouth first.”

Obviously this meant he’d lose the current contact to his dick, and he protested with a grunt as Kyungsoo stilled his hips. The other man gave him a look almost out of character with judgement. Baekhyun could almost hear the words that his husband didn’t say; _always so impatient._ Somehow it still made his heart clench in his chest with fondness.

Kyungsoo sank to his knees and ignored pretenses, all business as he freed Baekhyun’s cock from his slacks. Before Baekhyun could even catch his breath, those velvet lips were tight around his shaft, bobbing.

Biting his lip to try and hold back the sound, Baekhyun groaned anyways. His fingers slid into Kyungsoo’s hair as he had a thousand times before, but somehow it felt different, like they really were a client and his purchase for the evening. At the same time the way Kyungsoo knew how to flatten his tongue as he pulled back towards the head was so inexplicably intimate that no amount of dolling up or dialogue could steal their connection away.

“That’s it. Look at you, nearly choking on it. Can’t get enough.” Baekhyun’s voice was breathy, and it was hard to string his thoughts together, but his husband’s shudder was worth all the foul words he could muster. “Come on, I bet you can swallow around it. Bet I can fuck your mouth.”

His moan was muffled by cock, but Baekhyun could see as the other man brought a hand down to palm at himself. Soon enough Kyungsoo closed his eyes, jaw going as slack as he could muster.

Baekhyun kept his hands tight in his husband’s hair as he began to fuck into his mouth. The sounds were impossibly lewd, gurgled and wet around his cock with each thrust. The tears sparkling at the edges of Kyungsoo’s eyes, the way saliva dripped down his chin, made Baekhyun literally have to stop moving a few minutes in or he’d come. His hips stuttered, the head of his cock still resting between the other man’s lips.

“I think maybe now you’ve earned it.” Baekhyun smirked down at him, let his fingers card through Kyungsoo’s thick hair. “Get on up here and claim it.”

His husband cleared his throat as he pulled back, voice husky. “With pleasure, sir.”

This part, even knowing full well that Kyungsoo had prepped himself in advance, was the one part of the whole charade that had Baekhyun wanting to throw out a safeword to slow them down. Even if they played rough, the idea of really hurting his husband had his stomach in knots.

Through his silence, Kyungsoo read him like he had subtitles. He had moved to tug the little shorts off, the stockings snug enough on his thighs and calves not to slip down, when he paused to look at him. “Baekhyunie?”

The endearment alone relieved him. He gave a soft smile. “You okay?”

“I’ll be better with your dick in me. God, you’re so hot in charge like that.” Kyungsoo gave a relaxed smile in return. “Is it too much?”

Baekhyun tugged him in for a kiss, missing the feel of his husband’s lips against his own. “You’re prepped, yeah?”

He earned a chuckle, a nip to his lower lip. “Mhmm. Do I have to wait any longer? I can if you need me to of course, but damned if your cock doesn’t look so fucking delicious right now.”

His erection ached, interrupting his doubts and pushing him right back into the scene; confidence restored. Baekhyun smirked and before he could think twice about it, smacked Kyungsoo’s bare ass. “I’m growing impatient, baby.”

Groaning out a low “fuck,” his husband moved back onto his lap. It was now that Baekhyun could see just how hard the other man was in return, his cock visibly throbbing with arousal.

Kyungsoo ground his bare ass a couple times against his cock and Baekhyun could feel just how slick his husband was. If there had been any doubts left in him they were finally snuffed out. He couldn’t resist any longer, hands moving to the other man’s hips to steady him.

By the time Kyungsoo was fully seated on his cock, they both were groaning. Baekhyun was thankful that he hadn’t immediately started to ride him or he might have lost control too early. Kyungsoo’s tense jaw, the way his breathing seemed labored, told Baekhyun that his husband was much the same.

He fondled Kyungsoo’s ass, always so satisfied at how well it fit into his hands. “You feel so good, baby. Ride it.”

His husband needed no further instruction, immediately starting to take him with the intent to break them both. Kyungsoo’s body was a pleasured stranglehold on his cock, wringing him dry with every downward swing of his hips. Baekhyun was barely able to muster the energy to fuck up into him, motivated by the cries his efforts pushed out of the younger man.

Eventually all pretenses of the roleplay, all thought vanished as their bodies chased release together, rhythm uneven and Kyungsoo’s breathy little cries tugging Baekhyun closer to orgasm first.

Hands tight on his husband’s hips, Baekhyun snapped up in one last thrust as he came, flooding Kyungsoo’s body with come. The orgasm seemed never ending as the other man continued to ride him through it, one hand curled into Baekhyun’s tie for leverage.

Now spent, Baekhyun slid out of him and he groaned as he felt his own come pool against his thighs. Hand shaky, he brought it up to stroke Kyungsoo through, desperate to bring him with him into bliss. “Soo, Soo please I want to see it.”

Come shot up along his dress shirt, impossibly warm. Kyungsoo’s voice strained around his name, slightly breaking at the final syllable. Baekhyun rubbed his back with his clean hand, powdered his face with soft kisses as they finally started to wind down.

Baekhyun was now regretting the choice to have the authentic experience of their play. All he wanted to do now was roll over into bed, but he was in an armchair and still dolled up in the finest clothes he owned.

“This is always the worst part,” Kyungsoo voiced his agreeing sentiments, even if Baekhyun had yet to say a word. They really were perfect for each other. “But that was fun.”

Continuing to rub Kyungsoo’s back, Baekhyun sighed. “How the fuck am I supposed to top that next week?”

“Frisky Fridays aren’t a competition,” His husband countered, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck, finally unfurling the tie from his hand. “It’s about exploring and fooling around with things.”

“First of all, I call bullshit. We’re competitive as fuck and you know it. Furthermore-”

Kyungsoo cut him off with a kiss. “You win, then. Because no matter what you do I’m going to love it ten times more than any of my own ideas.”

Whining, Baekhyun conceded in another kiss before replying. “That’s not fair. That’s a default victory and also insanely sweet. I have no choice to accept it.”

“I am a lawyer, Baekhyunie. I know when to settle and how to twist an argument. If you wanted someone on an equal playing field, I heard Chanyeol’s still single.” His husband pulled back, smirk playful and relaxed and everything Baekhyun got all to himself.

He was so damn lucky. “Every day I remember why I married you, but please don’t bring up Chanyeol while we’re both covered in come in the future, okay?”

Kyungsoo’s laugh was light in the room, almost tinkling like bells. “I think I can manage that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I decided to throw caution to the wind and have some real fun with this bad boy. Stripper!Soo in stockings and some role-play? Yes, please. I was toying between other options (including Sirius Black!Baek and Remus Lupin!Soo because I'm shameless), but this one won out. So that was Kinktober! It was a wild ride from start to finish, but I'm so proud of myself for following through. I don't plan on doing this challenge again, but I do intend on doing a Soo Saptember, The 12 Days of Kyungsoo, or an EXO Advent where I take requests over Christmas in the coming years. Maybe all three. Who knows? Would anyone be interested in those?
> 
> Even if you only read one Kinktober fic or made it through the whole month of works, I want thank you so much for supporting me. I've had a few personal struggles going on this month and having comments and kudos has helped me through in ways I can't explain in words near as well as I can write porn apparently. Thank you for everything. I hope the rest of this year and the one to follow bring you overwhelming joy.
> 
> As for me, I'm taking at least a week off to recoup, but I do have some fics in the works and hopefully can get to posting regular content again soon! <33333
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
